Episode 4: Dark Room
Dark Room is the fourth episode of Life Is Strange. It is available on PC, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Trailer The official release date trailer for the episode features several elements: * An old barn which Max explores looking for Rachel Amber * A locked room containing the mysterious red folders and a table with drugs and Kate Marsh's file. * Both sides of the Prescott Dormitories, and Max breaking into Nathan's Bedroom. * A hospital corridor (only appears in the episode if Kate lives). * Chloe's empty house from the alternate timeline. * Chloe's room in the original timeline * Beached whales on the Arcadia Bay shore. * The Vortex Club "End of the World" Party. * Warren fighting with an armed Nathan Prescott. * The song Got Well Soon by Breton plays at the Vortex Party. Content Max realises that changing the past can lead to painful consequences and that time is not a great healer. Her investigation into the disappearance of Rachel Amber begins to reach a thrilling conclusion as she finds the Dark Room. Will the answers lie within? Or will there just be trouble? Summary The now paralyzed and wheelchair-bound Chloe is taken by Max to the beach where they talk. Max apologizes for not being there for her when she had had her accident. Chloe accepts her apology and is happy to be around her. Later, in her house, she wants Max to overdose her with morphine so that she can die, because her condition is getting worse and she wants to die in her own way. Max can either refuse or accept. In the following it is explained what happens when Max refuses to overdose her. Chloe is upset about Max and wants her to go. Max then focuses on the photo of her and Chloe, bringing her back to the day of William's death. Unlike the last time, Max doesn't do anything, leading William to take his car and die. The normal timeline is reinstated. After the focus Max finds herself in Chloe's room. She's very happy to have the normal Chloe back and decides not to explain the situation to Chloe. They then go to the hospital to visit Kate. Max talks with her and makes sure she knows that they will stand up to Nathan. Next, they go back on the Blackwell campus to examine Nathan's dorm. After checking he is gone, Max breaks his locked door with a fire extinguisher and searches for clues in his room, finding a phone hidden behind his couch. While exiting the boy's dorm, Nathan comes back and threatens Max, but Warren beats him up. Max can either stop Warren or not do anything. If Max decides not to do anything, Warren beats him up until Nathan lies on the floor, hurt drastically. If this happens Choloe will take the gun off Nathan but if you decide to stop Warren from beating up Nathan, Nathan will run away with the gun. Max and Chloe then decide to visit Frank to get the list of the code names in Frank's book they have found in his RV. Frank gets annoyed at them and threatens them with his knife, causing Chloe either to kill him with her gun or to shoot his leg, depending on the conversation. They then get the list from him. It is also possible to get the list without anyone getting hurt if the right dialogue options are chosen. Back at Chloe's house, they start to evaluate the clues they have found. The clues lead them to an abandoned barn. They enter and examine it closer, finding hidden stairs. After breaking the padlock to the floor covering the stairs, they move downstairs and find a big massive door with a key pad. Max manages to get the correct combination and they enter a underground bunker full of photo equipment. They find binders with photos of drugged girls, among them binders of Kate and Rachel. There is also an empty binder for Victoria. One of the photos shows Rachel on the junkyard. Hoping to find Rachel at the place on the junkyard, they drive quickly to it. At the place shown on the photo, they start to dig and discover the dead body of Rachel. Chloe then cries over this loss and swears revenge to Nathan. In the evening, they arrive at the Vortex Club- "End-of-the-World" -Party, searching for Nathan. Max can either warn Victoria of the danger she is in or not. If you were nice to Victoria before, she will believe Max. Also, she says that Nathan isn't at the party. Just after they have left the building, Chloe gets a message from Nathan, saying that he will leave no evidences once he is done. Max and Chloe hurry to get to the place on the junkyard, where they have found Rachel's body before. Her body is still there. Suddenly, Mark Jefferson comes from behind and sedates Max with a needle, making her unable to rewind. She then has to watch Chloe being shot in the head by him. Characters * Max Caulfield * Chloe Price * William Price * Joyce Price * Megan (Mentioned) * David Madsen * Kate Marsh * Ray Wells * Mark Jefferson * Justin * Daniel DaCosta * Warren Graham * Nathan Prescott * Zachary Riggins * Logan Robertson * Samuel * Michelle Grant * Brooke Scott * Trevor * Dana Ward * Juliet Watson * Taylor Christensen * Victoria Chase * Courtney Wagner * Hayden Jones * Frank Bowers * Pompidou * Evan * Rachel Amber * Sean Prescott (Mentioned) * Kristine Prescott (Mentioned) * DJ Deaths * Chloe Price - (Determinant) In the alternate timeline, Chloe requests that Max give her a morphine overdose. * Pompidou - (Determinant) Shot by Chloe. * Frank Bowers - (Determinant) Shot by Chloe. * Rachel Amber - (Confirmed Fate) Most likely killed by Mark Jefferson, with involvement from Nathan Prescott. * Chloe Price - Shot in the head by Mark Jefferson. Choices Major Choices Chloe's request * You accepted Chloe's request. * You refused Chloe's request. Nathan * You let Warren beat up Nathan. * You stopped Warren from beating up Nathan. Frank * Chloe killed Frank. * Chloe wounded Frank. * No one got hurt. Victoria * Victoria believed your warning. * Victoria didn't believe your warning. * You didn't warn Victoria. Minor Choices Bluejay * You saved the Blue jay. * You let the Blue jay die. Bird's Nest * You disturbed the bird's nest. * You didn't disturb the bird's nest. David's Locker * You found David's code. * You got David's files in another way. Kate * Kate helped you find Nathan's room. * Kate didn't help you. Daniel * You motivated Daniel to attend the Vortex Club party. * You didn't motivate Daniel to attend the Vortex Club party. Warren's Slate * You left a message on Warren's slate. * You didn't leave a message on Warren's slate. Nathan's PIN Code * You figured out Nathan's PIN code. * You didn't figure out Nathan's PIN code. Alyssa * You helped Alyssa. * You didn't help Alyssa. Trivia * The episode trailer has some inconsistencies; when looking at the characters, they are wearing the same clothing from previous episodes; however, Max and Chloe's shirts change in the actual episode. Category:Episodes